Dragonsbane
by SamwiseKenobi-Peliik'do'Tey
Summary: It all started when I took my morning stroll in the hills one day. I met four children (from SamwiseKenobi's other story, The Demigod Hunter) who got me into trouble and changed my life, even if for the better, forever. (SamwiseKenobi donesn't own PJO, HoO or TES. They belong to Rick Riordan, Rick Riordan and Bethesda, respectively.) (On hiatus)


**This is a sequel to my Percy Jackson fanfic, The Demigod Hunter. Unlike most Skyrim fanfics, this will not be following the exact words and stuff of Skyrim and I will add new dungeons and places as I see fit. This will be only the non-DLC stuff; I will put those in as different stories.**

I was taking my daily stroll through the mountains of Skyrim bordering Cyrodil. I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I am Vzu Padiiz, a tall and muscular Imperial, with a purely white eye (which I got when a wolf attacked during my daily stroll; the damned thing scarred my eye) and a light blue grey eye, long, dark grey hair and a long, bound beard of the same color. Let's get back to our story, shall we? So I was taking my daily stroll then I heard a male's voice yell something that sounded like "Reek co strun" **((A/N it was actually "Reik Qo Strun" see my story, Archive of Fanfiction Made Shouts for references to any shout you don't know.)) **in the distance and a female voice yell, "Now look what you've done, you've made it more vigorous that before!" I started sprinting as a masculine voice, presumably the same person as the first one, retorted, "You didn't try to do anything, did you, demigod," he practically sneered the last word. I slowed down, startled by his choice of words, but then sped up to reach them in time, just over the next ridge. Another male voce replied, "Did we ask for your help, Hunter? No, I don't believe we did." I finally made it over the ridge to see four children standing by the stony remains of a Storm Atronach. A trail of lightning traced the ground from a boy, in what appeared to be white ebony armor, (I'd seen paintings and other depictions of normal ebony armor) through the remains of the Storm Atronach, and into a hill behind said remains. At first, I thought the kid was a mage. Boy was I wrong. Only one had a weapon that I could see, that being a pitch black (as in darker than ebony) scythe with the inscription, "**φόβος**" (those exact symbols) on it. All four had armor, the first male to have spoken wearing the white ebony, two of the others having bronze breastplates (the male had a bow painted on his, while the female had a spider painted on hers; they both had a Ω on the top right), and the second female having what appeared to be a gold version of Imperial centurion armor with purple cloth. I hopped over the ridge, not knowing what to expect from such an odd group. I might as well tell you what I was wearing. I had my leather armor on (I always wore it out on my morning walks) and my steel sword with "**Kostimfeyn**" inscribed on it. The sword had been in my family for I don't know how long. I had no idea what that word meant, but it seemed to make my sword enchanted. Anyways, back to the story. I was greeted by a, "Where on Earth are we?" and then a "Who are you?" I was about to answer when an Imperial carriage came on top of the ridge. The captain, a female said, "Lay down your arms and no one will get hurt!" The second-in-command shook his head slightly and said, in a much more polite tone, "Hand me your weapons and we'll give you a ride to Helgen." I asked, mildly confused to say the least, "What have we done," I remembered the man's name from back when I took trips to Riverwood seventeen years ago (he was so young back then), "Hadvar?" Hadvar replied, "You just got caught trying to hop the border, did you not, Mr. Padiiz?" The boy in the bronze armor said up to them, "We haven't done anything." I turned around and whispered, "Just follow along." Soon, we were all, except for the boy in the ebony (it was actually king of amusing to see Hadavar trying to take of the armor that apparently can't be removed unless the boy lets it be removed), out of our armor and without weapons, in a cart headed to, what I thought would be our doom in Helgen.

**Thanks for reading this. Tell me if I can do anything better in a review. Also, in a review, tell me what you would like to see later. See y'all next time.**


End file.
